Reborn the Arcobaleno, Hitman, and Boyfriend
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: He was sadistic, cruel, and a downright awful tutor. But he was a good boyfriend. R27 Sorry for shortness and awful title. Now a series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Well damn. I mean way damn. This one-shot summary got like 40% reviews on my poll. Hope you all like it. And I'll still be making the other one-shots, but they might come later.

Summary: He was sadistic, cruel, and a downright awful tutor. But he was a good boyfriend. R27

Disclaimer: Me no owny the Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Note: In this story, the curse was broken a year ago. And sorry for the shortness, but I'm trying to keep all my one-shots (except for the purposely long ones) under 1,000 words.

Reborn, the Arcobaleno, Hitman, and Boyfriend

It was official. Tsuna freaking **hated **Reborn now. The fact that he was his boyfriend for two months be damned; he still hated the hitman.

It was fine to ask Tsuna to do his homework under machine guns and grenades. He was used to that and he could take it.

It was a little more challenging to ask Tsuna to run around picking up certain things on a list all over Namimori that was in the form of a puzzle in the time limit of 45 minutes. It was tough, but he managed to do it.

But this. This was just plain cruel and unusual.

Reborn was now telling him to make the things into certain foods (how was he, a boy born and raised in Japan supposed to know how to make Fettuccine?) and bring them up to Death Mountain without using his Dying Will Flames in a hour.

'_I hate you Reborn. I can list a hundred reasons off the top of my head; you're mean, sadistic, a slave driver, and completely cruel~!_'

"Why, thank you Tsuna." A voice called out.

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna yelped out. "Reborn! Stop reading my mind!"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "I wasn't reading your mind. You're just plain easy to read period. But you got here on time, so oh well, I'll let you have the break."

…

"Eh? What break?" Tsuna asked, putting down the basket full of multiple food items.

Reborn smirked. "Why do you think I asked you to come to the top of Death Mountain with a shit load of food before sundown after you finished all of your homework?"

A magic button clicked in Tsuna's head.

'_NANI? So he made me do all of that just so we could have a d-d-__**date**__?' _

"No, I asked you to do all of that so we could have a romantic rendezvous. You're still Loser Tsuna after all this time…"

"Stop reading my mind!"

Reborn only shrugged, opened the food basket and took out a container that held the Fettuccine that Tsuna slaved over a stove learning how to cook, a fork, and popped the container open.

"I better like this or else you won't get to eat anything."

'_Why do I even have to know how to cook anyway?'_

"How do you expect to be the wife of the greatest hitman in the world if you can't make a measly meal of Fettuccine?"

"I never said I was going to be a wife!"

"Hmm, whatever Tsuna." Reborn mumbled before taking a bite of the Italian dish.

After a moment, Reborn nodded and said. "I've tasted worse than this. You can eat."

Tsuna opted for a biscuit that wasn't too difficult to make and bit into it.

With an idea in mind to fluster his somewhat feminine student, Reborn reached over and flicked some crumbs away from Tsuna's bottom lip.

Tsuna turned bright crimson and Reborn chuckled.

"You're such a virgin, Tsuna~" Reborn sang out smugly.

"U-Urusai!" Tsuna yelled out.

'_Well, for all the things that I hate you for, I guess you _are_ a good boyfriend…'_

"Tsuna, remember I can hear your thoughts."

"I know Reborn. You were supposed to hear that." Tsuna said before taking another bite of the biscuit.

A/N: I know you all hate me for being slow to update, but I needed to earn over $215 for a class trip that my folks only said I could go on if I pay half of it. I spent the last couple of weeks working at my mom's shop pushing necklaces onto shelves and I finally earned enough money because I met up with my relatives for Thanksgiving, they took pity on me and WHAPAH! I now have $371 because of the money I already earned and the money that my grandma and aunts gave me.

I still need to earn some money for Christmas shopping in advance though, so I might be a little slower to update Mafia Preschool, but I'm typing the next chapter right now, so it should be up soon.

Ja ne, I 3 you all~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who won my poll? Yup. This one. So yeah, it's now going to be a series of drabbles.**

**Summary: Their marriage. It was a simple thing yet a powerful one that many people went through and they were no different.**

When Reborn was told that he was to teach a No-good teen to be a mafia boss, he thought it was just going to be a rerun with Dino, except this kid had no money, subordinates, or power to speak of, meaning he would have to start from scratch.

He was so, _so_ wrong.

The boy was even worse than his reports. Embarrassing to work with, even talk about; to put it gently, this kid was pathetic beyond words. And that's putting it the nice way.

Reborn thought the kid was a failure in every aspect, but believed that there was hope for the boy upon seeing him find his family. He had hope.

Reborn thought that the kid was getting better when he fought Rokudo Mukuro. The kid showed signs of potential earlier, but that was his first real milestone and while he could've done better, Reborn looked at him with something that could've been pride.

Reborn felt _pride_ and nothing but when he saw his student defeat Xanxus with the move the ninth used to pacify the boy. There were flaws at some points, sure, there always were, he was still young, after all, but this was improvement; he was thinking like a boss, seeing that a boss doesn't fight for himself, he fights for his friends, his family.

Reborn saw how, after some struggle, Tsuna managed to defeat _Byakuran_, who in the future, killed **him** and then, he didn't feel just pride, he felt love for his student and how he had protected him. He didn't just act as a boss or a student; he acted as a true Sky.

Reborn admired Tsuna as he fought with Enma after he thought of the redhead as a friend and had his family hurt by the Earth user. He knew that Tsuna was going to make big things happen when that occurred.

Reborn was moved beyond words when his student, his Dame-Tsuna, told him that he would _not let him die_. Reborn knew he would die a dog's death in the end, but Tsuna would not allow that. He knew that this boy was special. Reborn knew that he could not let this boy out of his life. He just wasn't able to.

Not after everything Tsuna's done, for him.

"Don't you think you're being a bit cheesy, Reborn?" Tsuna asked cheekily at their wedding in front of their somewhat terrified guests as Reborn let go of his left hand to raise a gun on the boy. Tsuna only smiled happily.

"I love you too, Reborn. I guess I can't let you go either."

"Nice try, Dame-Tsuna."

"No seriously," Tsuna said, lifting their joined hands. Leon was smirking and glued over their hands. "I won't be able to let you go."

Reborn glared at Leon. "Leon…"

The chameleon smiled and flicked his tongue at his master and Tsuna laughed as he threw cake on Reborn after their adjoined hands somehow managed to grip a knife and cut the cake.

In the end, the cake never really ended up on a plate as the two commenced in a epic mafia food fight to which the Arcobaleno and Tsuna's Guardians join in, to which Verde and Mukuro, the only ones that had a chance in hell of refusing were too drunk to care (a little gift to Reborn from Colonello personally) as the guests who still had a part of their sanity decided it would be best to get the hell out of there.

The next morning, Tsuna happily awoke in Reborn's arms and would vaguely see the remnants of a decimated birthday cake to the side of the bed. Tsuna snuggled closer to Reborn and noted happily that none of the guests had attempted assassinating any of them.

Well, Bianchi had gotten over her bitter hate of Tsuna for the most part and had given the least lethal batch of cookies she could make for the two, but it was the thought that counts, right?

Reborn groaned and pulled Tsuna back into the bed. "Not yet, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. "But Reborn—"

The hitman held a gun up at Tsuna halfheartedly. "Fighting back, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed and crawled back under the covers and Reborn smirked.

"Chaos."

"You should've said that last night; it was more appropriate then." Tsuna sighed. "Did you see Chrome nail Mammon in the head back there? Things would've gotten batshit too if Fon didn't knock Mammon out."

"Why? Did you actually expect a decent wedding? Tsuna, my dear lovely wife, we're Mafia—"

"I'm _not_ a wife."

"Too bad, that's what I put in the documents."

"Wha-" Tsuna yelped turning towards the hitman who blinked 'innocently' at Tsuna. "I won the rock paper scissors game though!"

"Love you."

"You're mean."

"But you still love me." Reborn said, draping an arm over Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna sighed. "Maybe."


End file.
